Hunt
by Jinova108
Summary: Someone has finally tracked down the greatest doctor in the world. What will transpire? (Slight hints of Gency)


Hunt

The sun was scorching the sands of a random desert. It was sand for seemingly miles. Cacti and the occasional rock formations were the only things to change the scenery.

Fast travel up the desert, and enter a sudden out of nowhere forest. Geography is weird. Through that said forest, there is a small lake. In front of that said lake, were several tents all propped up by the sun. They were all first-aid tents, and on the far side, there was a bigger tent. A beautiful woman had just walked out of the tent, with her blonde hair consuming the sunlight.

"Dr. Ziegler!" called a voice. "We need you here!"

The woman, now known as Mercy, smiled and slowly walked towards the tent she was called to. She entered the tent and found a patient that needed her.

"Now, where does it hurt?" She asked in her soothing voice.

From afar, four figures were observing and scouting that camp. They were all wearing dark colors for a rather hot day.

"Huh." said a voice. "She does live here."

"If it was easy for him, why did it take so long for you to track him down, Gabe?" asked another voice sarcastically.

"Don't start with me, Sombra…" Reaper growled.

"Both of you, enough." Ordered a feminine French voice. "We have a mission to do…"

Just then, steps could be heard from behind the trio. They all raised their weapons as a form of retaliation, but when they realized who the steps belonged to, they lowered them.

"So, this is how you treat all new recruits, eh?" teased a man.

They didn't say anything. They just looked back at the campsite.

"So, here's the plan…" Reaper began.

"Actually…" the man interrupted. "Since I found her, I should take charge. Besides, I have a plan that will actually work."

Reaper looked up at the man, and was about to say something, but he was cut off by Sombra.

"C'mon, Gabe." She said. "Let him try. He did find her for you."

Reaper scowled and looked away. The man crouched down, and looked at the campsite with binoculars.

"So, monsieur." Widowmaker asked. "How are we going to do this?"

"Simple." The man said. "All of you just handle everyone else. Leave the doc herself to me. Oke?"

Widowmaker grabbed her sniper, and then began to look through the scope. Sombra moved somewhere else, but in relative distance to Widow, and opened her laptop. Reaper and the other man made their way down towards the camp, using the tents and the nearby plant life as cover.

Mercy had just stepped out of the tent she was needed in. She made her way back to her own tent. She sat down at her desk, and began to write down something on a notebook. When she was done, she set the notebook aside, and then reached for something. It was another sheet of paper. She smiled as she read the contents of it.

She would've read it again, if one of her assistants didn't come in to see her.

"Dr. Ziegler!" He called.

"What is it?" She replied.

"It's from our away team!" Her assistant explained. "They went radio-dead for two hours! We feared the worst. We're sending a search party!"

Mercy got up from her desk and walked over to her assistant.

"I'm coming as well." She replied.

"No, doctor." Her assistant told her. "You're too valuable. You should stay."

"I appreciate your concern, Herr." Mercy retorted. "But if people are in danger out there, and I stay here, knowing that I could've saved them… I could never live with that."

The assistant knew that she wasn't going to give in, so he had to let her go with him. Mercy got on the jeep with her medical kits, and her team rolled away towards the direction of their away team. And once they were gone, Reaper and his new friend entered the camp, guns locked and loaded.

The jeep tumbled across the desert. They went on for a bit before the jeep stopped.

"Is this the location?" Mercy asked.

"Yes." Her assistant said.

Her crew now spread all over the area to look for any traces of the away team. They scouted and searched, but they found nothing. After a bit of looking, they regrouped back at the jeep.

"Anyone find anything?" Mercy asked.

"Sorry, doctor." An assistant replied.

"Schade…" Mercy sighed. "We'll have to find them soon…"

She pondered more about what she was going to do. But then, one of her assistants called her.

"Doctor!" He called. "I found something!"

Mercy and the other doctors made their way over to the assistant that called. He had found some kind of transponder. It appeared to be emitting some kind of signal.

"What is this?" He asked.

The other assistant then pulled out his communicator and observed it. It was receiving the signal that the transponder seemed to be getting.

"This must be the source of your distress call…" Mercy commented.

"But why would anyone do something like this…?" An assistant said.

Just then, a communicator from another assistant went off.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Please! Help!" called the communicator. "There are attackers in the camp! We need hel-"

The connection was cut off.

"What was that?" Mercy asked.

"It looked like it came from base camp." The assistant answered. "But what was that about?"

Then, some medics pointed at the sky. There were black smoke rising from the ground and into the air. They were all shocked at the sight. This prompted everyone to get back onto the jeep and drive back to the camp. And as they went on, the smoke got more dense and black. Mercy silently prayed that at least the patients would be okay.

The jeep slowly rolled up to the entrance of the base camp. They were horrified by what they saw. Several camps were being burnt down as ashes burnt the fabric. Several corpses were also on fire. Mercy covered her mouth in shock.

"There could be survivors!" A medic called.

"Let's search!" Another one ordered.

With that said, everyone spread out. Mercy and her assistant however, they went for her tent. Surprisingly, that tent specifically was left untouched. She was scared to go in. But her assistant went in first anyway. She breathed in and out, and slowly approached her tent. She opened the entrance and entered. She found her assistant on the floor, with a knife in his head. She gasped at the sight, but she turned her attention to the other person that was sitting at her desk. He was going through her stuff.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The person looked up, then he put the stuff down and introduced himself.

"Oh, hey doc." He smiled. "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

Mercy recognized the voice.

"Wait… that voice…" She started. "Theo?!"

"Well…" The person said… "That was quick."

He then stood up and stared her down hard.

"But I have another name now." He said. "I go by… Kaiser."

Kaiser chuckled to himself as he watched Mercy sprout more questions.

"Why are you here?!" She asked. "I thought Overwatch put you in prison!"

"Oh, they did." Kaiser replied, getting up. "I just got out."

He flipped his knife out and twirled it around. He was going to enjoy this.

"Y'know, doc." He said. "You're a hard woman to track down."

"I mean, seriously, the Middle East?" Kaiser went on. "You'd have to be crazy to work here!"

Mercy didn't reply. She simply tried to reach for her Caduceus Blaster, but Kaiser threw a knife near the area, slightly cutting her hand.

"I wouldn't do that." Kaiser smirked.

Mercy held her hand, but she had a serious face. Kaiser was very enjoying this, but the fun stopped when Reaper called him.

"Hey, kid!" He called. "Do you have the target on si-"

Kaiser cut him off by simply taking off his communicator. He then put it into his pocket and he pulled out a rod from his belt. He shook it, and then the rod extended into a rod with sharp edges on each end.

"What do you want?" Mercy asked.

"Well, I want a lot of things from you, doc." Kaiser chuckled, putting the staff on his shoulder. "You could say… that you owe me a favor?"

Mercy saw a chance. She grabbed the knife that Kaiser threw and threw it at him. Kaiser just simply moved his head to the side to dodge it, and Mercy grabbed her Caduceus Blaster. She aimed it at Kaiser, but she was shaking.

"What's the matter, doc?" Kaiser asked. "Can't bring yourself to bring down a criminal?"

"No…" Mercy retorted.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kaiser taunted again, throwing his staff on the desk. "Shoot me. I _dare_ you."

Mercy put on a more serious face, but she was still scared. Her Blaster shook quietly, and her face quivered. Mercy had put up with dangerous people and dangerous situations before, but Kaiser was different. He wasn't an average mercenary gone rogue, he was a legitimate killer. And usually when dealing with threats like this, she had support, but right now, she was all alone. But she wasn't about to falter. She shook her head, and tightened the grip on her blaster.

"Oh yeah." Kaiser said. "This should be another moral support."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an item. It looked like a broken piece of something. It was had green lights, and it had two sharp edges, one of which had cracked off. It appeared to be a shuriken of some kind.

"I killed a bird during my travels." Kaiser smiled.

Mercy was shocked. She knew who that item belonged to. She didn't want to believe it, but her emotions took the best of her. She fell on her knees, and then he dropped her Blaster, which clacked on the ground. Tears also slowly dripped from her eyes and onto the ground.

"Thought so." Kaiser admitted.

Putting the item away, he picked up his staff again and jumped over to her. Kaiser kicked Mercy straight in the face and out of tent. Mercy tried to recover from the pain, but Kaiser just picked her up by her neck and held her up in the air.

"Oh… I'm going to enjoy this…" He whispered, licking his lips.

He then threw Mercy into a tent, destroying it instantly. Mercy stood up slowly, and began to run towards Kaiser. She went for a punch, but she missed, giving Kaiser a chance to grab her and do a somersault, slamming her into the ground below. She grunted in pain, but Kaiser picked her back up to face her in the eyes and began to punch her in the stomach several times. Add another backwards roundhouse kick and Mercy's face was buried back into the ground. Kaiser crouched down and picked up Mercy by her hair and stared her down. He grabbed her chest, and then threw her towards a burning piece of wood. He walked over and carefully placed the piece of wood on top of her, giving her a massive burn on her arm.

However, this didn't go on for long. Mercy managed to gather enough strength to trip up Kaiser, causing him to fall. Mercy then began to make a run for it, but Kaiser wasn't having any of that. He grabbed what appeared to be a grenade, and he threw straight at Mercy. It exploded into a cloud of poison gas, stopping Mercy and making her cough. He then decided it was time to go serious. He grabbed his shotgun, and he shot her lower leg. Mercy fell, holding the leg, screaming in pain.

"Alright, doc…" Kaiser smiled. "That was fun."

He walked over and kicked Mercy over so that she was laying on her back, then he stepped on her chest. He pressed down, making Mercy gasp for air.

"But time's up for ya." He finished.

He picked her up, and dragged her over to the stream on the edge of the camp. He dunked Mercy into the river for about 10 seconds, and then he picked her up and slapped right across the cheek. Mercy tried to run by crawling with whatever strength she had left, but Kaiser stopped her by stabbing his staff right in front of her. She flipped around and Kaiser wasted no time and stepping on her wrist.

"It's been nice knowing ya, doc." Kaiser smiled.

He cocked his shotgun and aimed it right on top of Mercy's head.

"Why…" Mercy uttered in the little voice she could say. "Why are you doing this…?"

"You know why." Kaiser replied.

He put his finger on the trigger and slowly began to pull. Mercy closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

 **RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!**

That phrase was the next thing Kaiser heard as he was slashed right across his torso, sending him backwards. He slammed into another burning tent, which collapsed on top of him. He hacked his way out of the tarp to see who got in the way of his kill. He saw a familiar cyborg ninja sheathing in his sword. Mercy slowly opened her eyes to see the man as well.

"Genji…?" She whispered.

"Angela!" Genji shouted in desperation, quickly picking her up. "Are you okay?"

Mercy tried to move her fingers, but all she could do was twitch.

"I think so…" She whispered.

Genji sighed in relief, but not long after that, he was grabbed by a hand, and he was thrown into the remains of a burning tent.

"Will you just fall over and DIE ALREADY?!" Kaiser screamed.

He fired his rockets at Genji, who deflected it. But the rockets exploded on the impact. Kaiser used the explosion to get into Genji's face. He quickly disarmed him of his sword. He then kneed him in the stomach and elbowed jabbed him in the back of the head. He then threw Genji right next to Mercy, who was still trying to recover from her injuries. Kaiser then planted his feet right on his head, and aimed his shotgun viciously.

"Sealing the deal." He muttered.

Mercy grabbed Kaiser's ankle. Kaiser looked down, and just kicked Mercy away. Genji used the chance to temporarily distract him with some shurikens. They scratched Kaiser's helmet, but the opening provided Genji enough time to use his short blade to scratch him up. And to end it, he landed a kick to his face, knocking him back. Genji stood back up, and unsheathed his Dragon Blade. Kaiser shook his head, and saw Genji was standing there. Kaiser spat, but he knew that he couldn't handle this right now. He put his earpiece back on, and spoke into it.

"Get back to the ship, we're leaving!" He shouted.

"Did you get the target?" Reaper asked.

"I give the orders here!" Kaiser shouted back. "Get your asses on the ship, now!"

Kaiser then began walk away and back into the desert. Genji watched him go. He wanted to go after him, but he had more pressing matters to get to.

"Angela!" He cried, sheathing in his swords and picking her up.

"Genji…" Mercy whispered weakly.

She raised her hand and gently stroked his chin.

"You're okay…" She said.

"Yes, I'm fine." Genji replied. "But what about you?"

"No… I'm okay…" Mercy whispered again.

Genji ignored the claim, and picked up Mercy bridal style and placed her in one of the tents that was, for some reason, left untouched.

"There may be some medical equipment that may have survived." Genji said. "Stay here, I will go check."

Mercy smiled weakly as Genji left the tent to search. Genji came back with some equipment a bit later, and he began to treat the doctor.

Meanwhile, Kaiser came back to his "homestead" in Canada. He looked at one of his walls that is covered with pictures. Some of them are official pictures, newspaper articles, wanted posters, and even bounties. They were all categorized by who they were. Below that wall, was a desk. There was a piece of paper that had a list of names.

Kaiser sat down and wrote something down.

"This just got more exciting…" He smiled, while throwing a dart at a dart board with the picture of the Overwatch logo pasted on it.


End file.
